villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Van Bloot
Lord Van Bloot is an antagonist from the television series and card game "Chaotic". His goal is to take over all of Perim (but first, the UnderWorld). He has had many conflicts with the UnderWorld Leader Chaor and a few conflicts with Maxxor, leader of the OverWorld. In "Chaotic Shadow Warriors" he appears as the final boss with shadow versions of Takinom, Ulmar, Chaor and Nivenna. Origins Chaor's second-in-command, an UnderWorlder with plans to overthrow Chaor. He makes his home in the castle called Gothos Tower. Van bloot eventually ends up shoveling coal for the M'arrillians after he fled from the UnderWorld. Later, he's informed about the secrets of Dranikus Threshold by Klay. With the knowledge of the threshold in hand, he planned to use Dranikus Threshold to go back in time and conquer all of Perim. Najarin and creatures from the other tribes eventually manage to prevent that from happening. Appearance Lord Van Bloot resembles a male harpy mixed with a skeleton. He features blue skin that closely resembles bones, as well as a mechanical, red eye. His huge, black, feathery wings allow him to reach high speeds while in flight. He is seen wearing a fur loincloth and metal armguards. Most of his head remains shaven to further reinforce his skeletal-like appearance, but he does possess a long, slim, orange ponytail. Personality Lord Van Bloot is an authoritative and powerful Underworld Creature who thinks highly of himself. This high self image leaves him power-hungry, deceitful, and greedy as he tries to take the Underworld from Chaor. Lord Van Bloot is cunning, dexterous, manipulative, and intelligent, therefore his plans are usually nearly foolproof. Lord Van Bloot is a enemy of Chaor, due to all the conflict which always leads to Lord Van Bloot's defeat. Trying to be on the winning team in M'arrillian Invaders of the Chaotic series, he is controlled by the mind controlling Marillians. Gothos Tower Lord Van Bloot's base of operations is the nefarious Gothos Tower. A domain where he has absolute control, Bloot knows every nook and cranny of the tower, holding absolute power over it. He has a special viewer in his chamber which he uses to spy on his enemies. Lord Van Bloot can often be found in his private chamber at the pinnacle of Gothos Tower. There he schemes round-the-clock, desperately searching for some way to overthrow Chaor and seize control of the underworld. He once unsuccessfully lured Chaor to his tower, hoping to destroy the underworld's ruler from there. Trivia *Lord Van Bloot apppears to have always had plans to conquer the under world *Later on Van Bloot invades the Underworld but retreats after Chaor takes the capital back and surrounds him. *What happend to Van Bloot after Najarin destroyed the threshold is yet to be known. *Lord Van Bloot can use Earth attacks. *Lord Van Bloot possesses the ability to turn completely invisible as long as he's home in Gothos Tower. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Demon Category:Aristocrats Category:Skeletons